


More than words

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would you say if I took those words awayThen you couldn't make things newJust by saying I love you(Extreme)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	More than words

Crowley doesn’t realise he’s crying until Aziraphale stops talking and asks in a worried tone, “what’s wrong, my dear?”

They are still at the Ritz. The sky outside has darkened and the pianist has had two smoking breaks so far. There’s a candle on the table in front of them, tall and yellow, slowly dying as the evening progresses.

Crowley touches his hand to his cheek and discovers the moisture there. He wipes it away fast, his cheeks burning.

“What do you mean?”

Aziraphale studies him carefully. ”Have I said something wrong?”

“What?” Crowley snaps, confused by the question, “no, no! You haven’t. Nothing to worry about, angel. Tell me more about the secret cocoa recipe. So, you add the marshmallows, yeah? And then what? There must be a different secret ingredient because otherwise the recipe isn’t secret at all. Everybody knows about the marshmallows.”

Aziraphale closes his mouth and doesn’t say anything for a while. He doesn’t even resume nibbling on his cheese cake. There’s an expression on his face that’s full of worry still and now tainted also with a little bit of guilt. Clearly, not the one he’s had on before, the one of childlike excitement as he was telling Crowley about the secret cocoa recipe that he’s found in one of his centuries-old cooking books. The mood’s shifted. Crowley’s own tears betrayed him and now the silence is almost unbearable. 

“Angel, you really shouldn’t worry about me,” he pleads.

“But your eyes, dear. Can I see them?”

“My eyes? Why would you want to see them?”

“Please,” Aziraphale interrupts him in such insistent tone that all resistance Crowley’s planned to show, drains away.

“Okay,” he admits with a sigh and slides the Valentinos off with a jerk of his hand.

A soft gasp escapes Aziraphale’s lips the moment his tear-stained eyes are revealed. Crowley lowers his gaze in shame.

“Darling,” Aziraphale speaks softly, “what on Earth is going on?”

There’s enough sharpness in his voice for Crowley to look up again. He swallows, wondering what’s there to say. He shakes his head at his own sentimentality.

“It’s… it’s not what it looks like.” He offers him a watery smile. “I am happy. Those are happy tears.”

Aziraphale gapes at him in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Crowley wipes off his eyes with the hem of his sleeve and puts the sunglasses back on. He takes a deep breath, tries to calm himself down. 

“Have you never cried from happiness?” 

Aziraphale narrows his eyes at him. “No.”

“Have you ever cried from sadness?”

“No- oh wait, yes. I have.”

“Well, then imagine that feeling you had when you cried from sadness but imagine it in reverse. That’s how I feel right now - the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“But why?”

“What why?”

“Why are you the happiest you’ve ever been?”

He can feel himself blush again. The answer has been sitting on his tongue for the past 6,000 years. He wants to say it. He wants to get it off his chest but the longer he looks into Aziraphale’s eyes, the less courage he has. He feels it leaving him, making way for fear and doubt.

Aziraphale catches his hand on the table and squeezes it tight.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.”

“But you deserve to hear it.” His voice is so small it doesn’t even sound like his own.

“And you deserve to say it when you’re ready, my dear.”

“What if I will never be?”

Aziraphale smiles at him then, an adoring smile, one that heals and destroys Crowley both at the same time. 

“Then it won’t make a difference to me because I already know.”


End file.
